<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】Full Moon Twofold 上 by Idylls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732710">【授权翻译】Full Moon Twofold 上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idylls/pseuds/Idylls'>Idylls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Remus Lupin Never Went to Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idylls/pseuds/Idylls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莱姆斯从来不会在哪里定居太久，但他无法拒绝为时一个月的无条件住房提议。西里斯回到了家，同时涉足两边阵营，扮演好一个称职的儿子角色去为凤凰社收集信息。学会相信稳定正如接受颠覆一般可怕。和所有的好故事一样，这个故事也有两面性。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】Full Moon Twofold 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/gifts">renaissance</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608143">full moon twofold</a> by renaissance.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次尝试翻译，传递不出原文魅力的十分之一，有能力的shipper们一定要去看看原文哦！希望收到多一点意见和建议。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1981年6月18日</p><p>他被路边的石头绊倒了，这是压倒他的最后一根稻草；石头来自于这些矮墙中的一堵，它们可能从中世纪开始就一直矗立着，一块石头堆在另一块上面，没有任何东西把它门固定在原处。这不是第一块掉在路上的石头，也不会是最后一块；但是现在的这一块是它们里面最粗糙的，它有着阴天的颜色，地衣像钩针编织的桌布一样缠绕着它。莱姆斯身上布满了细红线似的伤口，从胳膊一直到腿都是。他肩膀上有一道很大的创口，正好穿透了才堪堪恢复、将会凝结成永久痕迹的疤痕组织。他的衣服在今天早上前还是别人的，是从教区另一侧的晾衣绳上偷来的。现在，衣服的膝盖位置已经被磨破了。两边都是。</p><p>他背靠着墙坐下，把擦伤的双膝蜷到胸前，用手捂住脸哭泣。他的手掌是他的缓刑：没有任何完好的皮肤能让泪水去刺痛。度过像这样的这些夜晚之后，他瘦得皮包骨头；他知道自己吃了东西，但是从不会比兔子或者一只鹿多，而且他知道无论自己吃了什么，他的体力消耗都会比此要多。有些清晨，他感觉好像自己消失了一样。他二十三岁，老人似的虚弱，孩子似的抽泣。</p><p>这条路上还有其他人。莱姆斯清楚他一定是在他们之间距离更远的时候就听到过脚步声，一种平坦的鞋底踩在铺满碎石和落叶的不平坦的道路上发出的声音。但是，就像风穿过树林的响动，或一声划破寂静夏夜的嚎叫，他已经学会了把这种声音完全置于背景中，直到它变得足够近，足以可能成为一种威胁。他抬起头，看见一个年轻人飞快地朝他走来，莱姆斯这才顿悟这位跟随者可能想要和自己讲话，而这反应已经太迟了。他挣扎着站了起来，那人伸出一只胳膊，抓住他的肩膀——疼痛的那边，他自己也看不出来。</p><p>“艹，”莱姆斯喊了一声，“去你的，这很痛啊。”</p><p>那个男人猛地收回自己的手，“你还好吗？”</p><p>莱姆斯不知道要怎么回应。他还好吗？在一个无名之处的路边哭泣，他看起来还好吗？莱姆斯甚至不知道他身处何方，更不用说他是否安好。即使他有一个答案，莱姆斯也不知道该怎么说。他清楚对这样的人他最好保持沉默。</p><p>“就是那里有一点淤伤，”然后他又想了一想，道，“如果我吓到你了那真是对不起，今天难熬又漫长。”</p><p>“这才十点。”</p><p>是在早上，棒极了。</p><p>“你看，”那个男人开口。他停顿了很久。鸟儿在唱歌，天下着小雨，这里方圆几英里内没有其他的人。他似乎在选定好合适的措辞之前就已经接受了这一切，就和莱姆斯一样。“我不知道你是怎么从你的地方跑出来到这的，但是你一个人这样在这附近游荡很危险，如果你需要找个地方躲起来，我就住在这附近。”</p><p>哈，莱姆斯想，陌生人的善良是有条件的。</p><p>上一个在满月之后的清晨不幸遇到他的人是一个叫艾米丽的小老太太，她把一条毯子披在他的肩膀上并邀请他来喝茶和吃蛋糕。莱姆斯恭敬地坐在她的客厅里，让他自己沉浸在被溺爱中。他喝过了英式早茶，吃过了橘子蛋糕，然后在半小时后把这些东西都吐进了青瓷绿的抽水马桶里，而无论是从高高的窗户到长满多年生植物的花园，还是布满花边蕾丝的窗帘，都在判断中打击到了他。但即使她那美丽的房子和花园都在尖叫着说这个男人残破的躯骸不适合这个地方，艾米丽都不介意；她说莱姆斯病了，而她自己又老又孤单，需要别人陪伴。莱姆斯在滑稽的转折到来前坚持了五天，他在夜里尖叫着醒来的频率超过了她所能忍受的范围，于是她把他扔回了大街上，连一块流浪路上用的橘子蛋糕都没有。</p><p>这是，七个月前，在伍斯特附近的某个地方？他待的时间不过超过五天，真的；他尽量不让这件事困扰自己。他绝对在下一次满月前就离开了。现在他在更南边，甚至在科茨沃尔德以南。他在国家公园进进出出，其他时间都住在巴士候车亭。他可以生活取暖，这没有问题。只要他自己一个人，就不会成为任何人的负担。</p><p>有些日子里他希望自己能去北方，去苏格兰。如果是在冬天的话情况会更加糟糕，但至少那里有整片整片的、连个人影都找不到的广阔郊外。他只会在他想搭巴士去伦敦，找间酒吧，和某些他不应该交往的人上床时才会想着选择向南方走。这对他来说真是个坏决定。他至今还没有搭上那班巴士。</p><p>“谢谢”，他说，“但是我真的挺好。”</p><p>那人的眉毛往上抬了下，“噢。这样啊，所以我刚刚抓住你的肩膀，那是瘀伤在流血？”</p><p>莱姆斯甚至都没有意识到。“我可以搞定这个。”</p><p>“我相信你可以，”那人说，脸上挂着固执而满意的微笑，“但你能像我一样，用魔法治愈吗？好吧，别这么震惊地看着我，你身上都是那股味道。”</p><p>“这真是一场非常大的赌博，”莱姆斯说，他想要达到漠不关心的效果；虽然在表面之下十分恐慌，“你可能已经违反了国际保密法。”</p><p>“但现在我没有。”</p><p>“如果我是一个麻瓜，你会怎么做？给我打个补丁然后抹掉我的记忆？“</p><p>那个男人耸了耸肩，“他们没有办法给我定罪。我只会让你自由地流浪，然后在余生里都相信这场邂逅是一个梦。”</p><p>要是这样该多好。</p><p>他的两难困境呈现出了一种新形式：麻瓜们认为他很奇怪且无法忍受；巫师可能会认为他很危险。但如果莱姆斯在这里住一晚，第二天早上偷偷再溜出去……那么，他可能会碰巧获得了比过去一年都要好的照顾，而日后可能都不会再有这样的机会。</p><p>那人拿出了他的魔杖，挥去莱姆斯偷来的衣服上渗出的血迹。“我们先到室内，”他说，“然后我再看看你的伤口。”</p><p>那股疼痛并没有消退，但是看到自己干净的衬衫，莱姆斯几乎泛起微笑。“给我带路吧。”</p><p>这个骄傲又优雅的人叫西里斯-布莱克，他们现在正在巴斯以北的某个地方，让自己离人口稠密的地方这么近的莱姆斯简直是个傻瓜。他真的应该去苏格兰的。</p><p>西里斯带他沿着漫长的道路前进，直到他们碰上文明的痕迹，或者说是你在这个国家的这部分地区中所能接近的地方。这是一个小镇，村舍是那么的简陋，足以让其他的英式田园风光都相形见绌，门前的花坛，铺满鹅卵石的街道，是那种非常适合阿加莎-克里斯蒂策划一场谋杀案的地方。莱姆斯拼命祈祷这不是西里斯住的地方：小镇对于陌生人来说简直是毒药。</p><p>“我认不出你是从霍格沃茨毕业的。”西里斯说。莱姆斯能够肯定这听起来像是场懒散、轻松的谈话，但他看得出来西里斯很困惑。</p><p>他在西里斯继续说下去之前就打断了他的话:“你是哪一级的?”</p><p>“78级。格兰芬多。”</p><p>“我在76级，”莱姆斯撒谎道；如果他能被允许进入霍格沃茨，他也会在两年前毕业。他试图让自己年纪更加大，因为他意识到他的伤疤和眼袋已经足够说明问题了。以他对霍格沃茨的了解，他对自己做出了猜测，他说:“在拉文克劳。”</p><p>“瞧，你说得对。”西里斯说。“我这辈子还没跟拉文克劳的人说过话。”</p><p>莱姆斯勉强勾了勾嘴角，挤出一个微笑，直到西里斯把头扭回前方带路。谢天谢地，他们一直走出了小镇外。一直都是阴天，所以走起路来其实挺舒服，但莱姆斯身上的伤口还一直在隐隐作痛，而且已经持续快一个小时了。他开始想他们什么时候才能到达西里斯住的地方。</p><p>这些路的两旁都矗立着矮墙，和今早毁掉他的那堵一样。现在看来，一件如此平凡的事情竟让他如此崩溃，实在是太愚蠢了。事情总是如此，他想。当你恐高的时候，每一英寸都能变成一英里。既然现在他离狼更远了，他就可以看到墙作为安全围栏，原处的田野可以作为他溺死在其中的湖泊。</p><p>他应该能够预料到的，要到西里斯的家，他就必须趟水过河。</p><p>这房子更像是一座大厦，真的。更像是从恐怖故事中来的的定格片段。莱姆斯从来没有住过这么大、看起来这么贵的房子。这只比他一直想象当中的霍格沃茨要小一些，但也差不了多少。当他们步履艰难地穿过草地，雏菊和野胡萝卜擦过他们的脚踝时，它从雾中显现。莱姆斯知道这是魔法。只有当你知道你在找它的时候，只有当有人在前面打手势说：“好了，我们到了”的时候，它才会出现。“但他从来没见过这样的魔法。不是他的魔法。</p><p>“我想，你不太可能是一个人住在这里吧。”莱姆斯说。</p><p>西里斯转过头来，挑起一边眉毛，“怎么，你在躲着什么人吗？”</p><p>“恰恰相反。”莱姆斯说。</p><p>这不是为了说明什么问题，只是为了防止更进一步的问题；西里斯尽职地没有问。莱姆斯认为从现在开始他最好闭上他的嘴巴，他已经说得太多了。西里斯是一个巫师，他是否会把这些信息都加在一起吗？那些伤疤，流浪汉，满月后的早晨。西里斯要么非常前卫，要么非常轻信别人，要么非常愚蠢。可能不太前卫，他可是住在这样的房子里：染着黑色的木头，房间上拱形的山墙，正面是玻璃的柜子里摆满了稀有而昂贵的古董，墙上的油画肖像在画框之间来回移动，就好像他们拥有这个地方——可能他们中每个人都曾经如此。可能也不是轻信，如果他要保护好这么多财产的话。但是他看起来也不愚蠢。那就把这个叫做直觉吧。</p><p>这间屋子空得吓人，像有人用刀子割过一样。无论如何西里斯是不会一个人住在这里的——至少，这里会有家养小精灵来做维护工作——但这个地方仍然咔咔作响，废弃物、蜘蛛网和灰尘，还有敞开的门窗在铰链上摇摆。它闻起来就像是一个地窖，即使他们爬上了楼梯，进入更多的房间，接触更多敞开的窗户。没有迹象表明这里被遗弃了，因为西里斯正蹲在这里，和某个巫师社会的变节者呆在一起。西里斯那高贵的口音显然说明了另外一回事。这座府邸更像是一个玩偶之家，经过了几十年的遗弃之后，在碗橱后面被人重新发现，搬出来给孩子们玩。</p><p>“我的房间，”西里斯说，最后停在了一扇关得严严实实的门前面。“你在这里呆多久都可以。我不经常在家——只是回来干点消遣的间谍活动。”</p><p>“听起来不像是你应该告诉我的那种事情。”莱姆斯说。他正疯狂地试图将碎片拼在一起，却什么都没得到。</p><p>“你过去这十年没有住在树篱里吧？”</p><p>也有可能是呢。</p><p>西里斯接着说，“听着，我和我的家人不一样，如果你是在害怕这个的话。神秘人的基地在地方，他很少会过来。我…我为那些头脑清醒的人工作。我们照顾像你这样的人，被困在交火前线的人。”</p><p>噢，莱姆斯不知道该笑还是该哭：当然了，如果莱姆斯是巫师，是魔法社会的一员的话，西里斯当然会认为他明白这些话的意思。但是莱姆斯只在最细微的意义上来说是一名巫师，他被排除在他们的社会之外，为了其他所有参与其中的人的利益。</p><p>如果他去了霍格沃茨，或许西里斯-布莱克这个名字会对他来说意味着些什么，或者神秘人，甚至是那些头脑清醒的人，不管是哪个方向。（1）</p><p>如果他的父亲在他十一岁的时候把他拉到一边，对他说，“别担心，莱姆斯。如果你收不到信，那是他们的问题，不是你的。我会教你你需要知道的魔法。”</p><p>而当莱姆斯的母亲病了，他的父亲停止教学转而去照顾她的时候，这一切都成为了泡影。这很有道理，也很好。莱姆斯不怀念它，因为他甚至都不知道有什么东西可供怀念。只是偶尔像现在这种时候，当他认识到在这个他本应是一部分的社会当中、而他是一个局外人的时候，他才突然意识到自己实际上是多么超然。他甚至都不认识其他的狼人。</p><p>“谢了，”莱姆斯说。一句友好、安全的致谢，“我很感激你的帮助。”</p><p>他是的，是很感激。他只是希望他能够好好享受，而不是把所有时间都花在为寻求逃生路线而搜寻走廊上。</p><p>“把衬衫脱掉，”西里斯说，“让我看看。”</p><p>这件衬衫对他来说太大了；绝大部分的衬衫都是这样。他解开最上面的扣子，温暖的法兰绒从皮肤上滑落，它的存在让人感到疼痛。这件衬衫的肩部沾了更多的血。莱姆斯只能解开更多扣子，好让西里斯看清他的肩膀。这是最重的伤；其他的他自己都可以应付。</p><p>西里斯轻声吹了声口哨，“这是食死徒对你做的吗？”</p><p>当人处在疑惑当中时，最好完全避免这样子的问题。莱姆斯说，“没有。”他没有详细说明。</p><p>“可能是，只是你不知道而已。”西里斯说着，把他的魔杖尖对准莱姆斯皮肤上新鲜的伤痕。“尤其是在这部分地区，到处都是他们的人。不是所有的坏人都戴着黑色的大兜帽。你看见那个伤害你的人前臂上的记号了吗？在他的左臂？”</p><p>“不，”莱姆斯又说了一遍，“没有记号。”</p><p>西里斯低声念了一句莱姆斯听不太明白的咒语，他的伤口又重新自己愈合了。莱姆斯紧咬着他的下嘴唇，同时屏住呼吸；这并不是一种痛苦，而是一种陌生的感觉，既温暖又寒冷，顺着他的皮肤流淌下来。</p><p>“好吧，但即使你不是担保人，”西里斯说，“我们也会照顾像你这样的人。”他对着自己点点头，像是在说已经练习过的台词，而不是来自天生的教养。然后他的眼睛猛地一跳，锐利的灰眼睛直直盯住莱姆斯。“你不会是……？”</p><p>“我不是......?”</p><p>西里斯抓住了莱姆斯的左臂，在那个咒语还在玩弄他的感觉的时候，用了太多的力气，然后将衬衫袖子往上扯。他用魔杖尖按了下莱姆斯的手臂内侧的伤疤，然后施下了另一个咒语。什么都没有发生。对莱姆斯的钳制放松了。西里斯迅速收回了他锐利注视的目光。莱姆斯不确定地回头看了看，他通过了测试——为什么西里斯还不让他走？</p><p>“你根本就不知道我在讲什么。”西里斯叹了口气，然后把魔杖放下。他的另一只手还在环着莱姆斯的手臂。“食死徒的左前臂内侧会有记号，叫做黑魔标记，它们是又大又丑的纹身，骷髅头、蛇之类的烂东西。我们第一次见面的时候我就应该检查一下的，但我想——我不觉得你是食死徒，但这是规定，所以我们得检查一下。”</p><p>所以，也许有一丁点儿信任。莱姆斯不由自主地微笑。他已经不再试图弄清楚这一切都意味着什么。西里斯的注意力也许都在诡计上，但可能比那些叫食死徒的强；有这样一个名字，他们不可能全是阳光开朗和宽容的。</p><p>西里斯的注视再一次落在了莱姆斯的手臂上。“这些伤疤是怎么回事？”</p><p>“不关你的事。”莱姆斯简短地说。麻瓜们觉得他是自残。他总是认为巫师们该知道狼人暴露身体时的伤痕和疯狂的外表，知道它和其他狼人之间的斗争，知道它在无意识下给自己造成的伤害。但显然，巫师就和其他人一样愚蠢。只要有人告诉他们，某人和他们不同，他们就会相信这鬼话。他们深信不疑。</p><p>“不关我的事，”西里斯耸了耸肩，“但是我能帮上忙。我在这里最多只待一个月左右了。之后，你可以跟我一起去我在伦敦住的地方，见见我的朋友；我们又充足的医疗用品供应，可以帮助伤疤愈合之类的东西......”</p><p>“等等，”莱姆斯拂落了西里斯还放在他身上的手；在这么长一段时间之后，无论如何他都被这种要体验与其他人类相接触的想法温暖了。“我们几乎还不认识彼此。我不会跟着你去伦敦的。我甚至不会在这里再呆一个月。”</p><p>西里斯给了他一个意味深长的眼神。“你在这里很安全。”</p><p>他没弄明白，莱姆斯想。西里斯觉得莱姆斯正在躲避着什么——如果那些食死徒真的像他们听起来这么坏，那可能并不是一个糟糕的猜测。事实是莱姆斯确实在逃避着些什么，但他已经逃离了一年了，他慢慢意识到他以为自己可以躲开的东西其实是他这辈子一直背负在肩上的东西。</p><p>“要待一个月的话，这世界上还有很多比这里更糟糕的地方，”西里斯更加温和地说，“我的意思是，没错，我的家人确实是在神秘人的阵营，但是如果我能在这里住一个月并盯着他们的话，那么像你这样的人应该在此没有问题。”</p><p>莱姆斯大吃一惊，一只手本能地攥住了口袋里的魔杖。“像我这样的人？”</p><p>“你知道的，”西里斯不安地说，“中立。”</p><p>所以他为莱姆斯做了选择，在某些未知的冲突纷争中代表他选择了立场。这样可能更好；莱姆斯根本不知道不同阵营都代表了些什么，但如果这意味着被一位党派人士认为是中立的话，那他应该可以应付得过来。如果他不知道其中的到的问题，那他就不能有道德上的愤怒——尽管从他所得到的印象来说，那些管他们自己叫食死徒、手臂上还纹上了蛇的人很可能就是坏人。</p><p>“好吧。”莱姆斯说。他的手指松弛下来。他肯定西里斯看到了这个举动。“我会在这待一会儿，但可能在这像这样高档的地方待不会超过一个月，不过——谢谢你。”</p><p>谢谢你，这个词听起来很陌生。但是莱姆斯得到了他想要的。他看着西里斯和他那奇怪地关着门的家庭庄园，没有想到角落里可能会隐藏着些什么。他说了声谢谢，然后留在温暖的房间里，屋顶没有漏水。一个月之后他将会离开。他继续他的生活，或者去做一些别的什么。</p><p> </p><p>1981年7月18日</p><p>西里斯从来不去狗窝。他们有一个雇员专门处理狗的事情——叫诺特或者罗齐尔之类的。这不是一个继承者应该做的工作。西里斯从来不是一个完美的继承人，但是他们的信任已经足够了，足够让他跟随着他们回到乡村的庄园度过一整个夏天，让他重新迎合上流社会，证明自己的价值......这个想法，不管怎样，之前那个他在邓布利多办公室度过的下午，让他感觉像作为一个顽皮的男孩而被骂——但是他已经二十岁了，而邓布利多对他说，“帮我们监视你的家庭，你觉得怎么样？”所以西里斯就在这里了，表现得很好，他一直都呆在主要的房间里，灯光明亮的走廊里，现在，显而易见，在狗窝里。在中立性问题上，他已经说服了莱姆斯，但是他真能声称自己是不一样的吗？</p><p>狗被关在笼子里。他们会在打猎的时候把狗放出来，或者是在保护咒失效的时候，要驱赶靠近庄园的麻瓜。即使是最臭名昭著的纯血巫师，也知道某些事情最好通过强硬的手段来完成。没有比狼咬进血肉里的牙齿更加坚硬的东西了。没有比这更大的威慑了。</p><p>西里斯蜷缩在围栏后边的干草床上，旁边是一圈孤零零的围栏，里面关着他们最凶猛的狗。最新的家伙。西里斯真的应该在黑魔法防御课上多花些心思的。如果他让这些知识钻进他的脑袋，他或许能够早点想出来。他可能从来都不会产生依恋，而他们之后也根本不会陷入到这样的混乱之中，他也就更不会暂缓凤凰社重要的任务而溜出来到狗舍里。</p><p>“莱姆斯，”西里斯的声音有些哽咽，“我们要怎么办？”</p><p>看那蓬松的毛皮，他准备好要失去一只手了。</p><p>他伸出一只手，用指关节摩擦冰冷的铁栏。这只狼是安静的，孤独的，没有任何的迹象表明他记得自己是人类。</p><p>西里斯认识莱姆斯不过一个月，但是他想，这段时间他们会变得对彼此都非常了解。他对这种东西有点迟钝——只是推测莱姆斯是他们中的一员，并被一张漂亮的脸和一双善良的眼睛蒙蔽，就在他们一见面的时候把自己的任务托盘而出。从那以后，西里斯每天都在尝试弥补错误，因为他把莱姆斯拖进了这一切的中心。当然了，莱姆斯需要被修补，但西里斯不应该强迫他留下来的，他真的不应该这么做。</p><p>“我犯了一个错误。”西里斯说得很大声，万一莱姆斯在里面能够听到他说话，“我以为我比你知道得要更清楚。”</p><p>这不就是莱姆斯一直想要告诉他的事吗？他闭上了眼睛，这就看不见狼，也看不见栅栏；他看见莱姆斯背着他那破烂的登山包，在向后下山的时候他的商人靴子也逐渐挂满了青草上的露珠，他越过西里斯的肩膀望着庄园。墨蓝的天空，散射的星星，冷峻的寒风。莱姆斯在愤怒时皱起的眉头。这一切都在发光：满月的光。</p><p>西里斯正在非常非常努力地尝试。这里是他出生的地方，他和这些草叶一样，也可能是从同一块土壤里生长出来的。这些是他继承的态度；那些是他这么多年一直想要甩掉的东西。他离开了。他先是和波特家住在一起，然后在他叔叔留给他的公寓里——另一只在同一个围场里长大的黑羊——然后就是和凤凰社，不管他们需要他去哪里。他离开了，但他从来没有完全地切断联系。当凤凰社要求他做些好事，回到他祖先所在的土地上，监视他的家人时，他犹豫了。如果他回去了，表现出同情，他会退回原来的样子吗？这是这片土地让他出生就具备这样的缺陷吗？</p><p>现在感觉的确是如此。拥有麻瓜机车的性感朋克反叛者可不会强迫英俊的陌生人住下来；他们当然也不会给那些易碎的人提供庇护，邀请他们去只会比街道更加危险的地方。这就是那些对现实世界一无所知的漂亮男孩会做出来的事情。</p><p>所以无论要花多久时间，他都要在这里呆着。雷古勒斯拿着魔杖，但西里斯是施咒的那个。</p><p>他站起来，闭上眼睛。在某个地方埋藏着一段快乐的记忆。和詹姆在一起的夏天，他们一起爬上最高的树，一路尖叫着跳进湖里。和詹姆和彼得一起在霍格沃茨里鬼鬼祟祟地转悠，利用变老魔咒溜进霍格莫德，然后把糖果和火焰威士忌偷运回霍格沃茨。在他们关心战争之前。西里斯找到了他需要的记忆，那是一个晴朗的冬日，他们三个扔着雪球围绕大礼堂转，然后它们掉进了其他人的汤里面。他们被关了一个星期的禁闭，但这是当时那个阶段的惯例。当雪球发出尖锐的口哨声和笑声的时候，人们就知道发生了什么事了，西里斯现在想起来了，他低声说，“呼神护卫。”</p><p>一只巨大的狗从他的魔杖尖跑出。他比平常要虚弱，但他是有形的，银光闪闪，满嘴的延迟闪着银光。狼猛地站起来，把鼻子伸过铁栅栏，眼睛紧盯在房间里跳来跳去的守护神。</p><p>“把这个寄给艾米琳-万斯，”西里斯说。他希望收信的人是詹姆，他永远的联系人，但波特家现在躲起来了，他们没有与凤凰社就任何事情进行过沟通，更不用说西里斯和他的任务了。在这里，与其说西里斯是一种资产，不如说他是一种危险。这就是为什么他把保密人的角色交给了彼得，这也是艾米琳在这次的任务里一直照顾他的原因，在他愉快地更新他英俊的客人的最新情况之后。</p><p>西里斯挥动他的魔杖，给守护神加密了一条信息说，“客人的情况不是很好，这很复杂。我要无限期地呆在这里了。想想所有的情报。”他希望艾米琳能够猜出最后的部分更多的是为了西里斯自己。当他完成了这段信息，他停了下来，守护神摇着尾巴绕着跑了一个圈，穿过墙后消失了。</p><p>在西里斯施展低级魔法的时候，比如给雪球施魔法，或对着镜子施展变老咒，他甚至不知道该怎样召唤守护神。现在他用它来传递加密信息，因为它不像猫头鹰，这种无形的东西是不能被截获的——他们已经尝试过了。但当他还在给雪球施咒，或让自己变老时，他还不害怕魔法。他还不害怕人们利用权力去做些什么。</p><p>现在他转回去看着狼。在守护神离开之后，狼看起来垂头丧气的，但很温顺。西里斯拖着脚往前走，抓住一根铁条，把手伸了进去。狼几乎是立刻就往前伸，用鼻子蹭着西里斯的手。这不是昨晚的那只嗜血咆哮的怪物。西里斯能想出来一百零一个理由说明狼为什么变得温顺下来了，但没有一个是对的。这是他不懂的魔法，但是他会像他平时做的那样，当他遇到困难的时候：去找到一条穿过它的路。</p><p>“如果你在里面——”他咽了口唾沫，“我会让你回来的。”</p><p>西里斯最后一次搔了搔狼的耳朵，然后起身离开。他没有在狼的脸上寻找任何人性的痕迹；他知道，如果他看到它们，他离开的感觉会比现在更糟糕。他不能再呆在这里了，他的父母今晚要设宴招待他，这是一个继承人所不能错过的，他不想让他们起疑心。</p><p> </p><p>1981年6月23日</p><p>莱姆斯在西里斯的卧室里住下了。它不是传统意义上的卧室，在两条蜿蜒的走廊的交界有一间朝南的起居室，加上一间整洁的、铺满瓷砖的浴室，还有装备着一张无敌大床和步入式衣橱的房间。所有这些都是西里斯的。</p><p>“家养小精灵不会再来这一带了。”西里斯曾说，这让莱姆斯有点失望，因为他一直想亲眼看看它们。“不过，你最好还是呆在卧室里。我是说过你可以睡在起居室里，但在卧室里你会更安全。”</p><p>莱姆斯没有问，要远离什么危险？</p><p>西里斯很高兴，像是终于盼来了件值得做的事，他说，“我给你变张床吧。”</p><p>莱姆斯呆在这里已经差不多一个星期了，他甚至没有看过一眼墙外的世界。他的伤早就痊愈了——他没有理由再留下来了。</p><p>他跟自己说，这是因为西里斯变出来的床很舒服，虽然局促于一室之内，但什么事都可以做。当莱姆斯独自一人的时候，西里斯偶尔会带点书给他看，但这种情况并不多见。看起来这家人对西里斯的期望并不高，或者至少他在让自己看起来并不特立独行，所以他只让莱姆斯独自吃饭。这种陪伴也不错。莱姆斯发现要尽情享受简直太容易了：这里有温暖的食物，有遮蔽的屋顶，还有他永远也没有机会触碰的书。他尝试着不去怀疑，但是他身体的一部分拒绝相信这样的款待是毫无代价的。他是安全的，他会呆在这里直到下一个满月的到来，然后他会继续前行，向南出发，往阳光更灿烂的地方去。</p><p>那天晚上，西里斯去和家人一起用晚餐，回来的时候轻车熟路地溜进厨房，偷偷带回一顿丰盛的晚餐。“你很幸运，我是这方面的行家，”西里斯说，“你以前溜进过霍格沃茨的厨房吗？”</p><p>莱姆斯一直在完善他的霍格沃茨伪装故事。西里斯很好奇，因此他不得不编造了整个系列有关O.W.L.s，N.E.W.T.s，还有在图书馆的青灯黄卷。“噢，不，”他说，“从来没有。”</p><p>“怪不得，”西里斯说，“你看起来像是没有吃饱饭。或许你是个瘾君子。”</p><p>“我不是。”莱姆斯笑着说。他并没有指出，只要在街头流浪就会让你看起来这样；不管有没有伪装的故事，他发现自己对西里斯总是保持沉默。</p><p>他们会熬到很晚才睡，坐在西里斯的床上玩纸牌——麻瓜的牌，尽管莱姆斯希望的是那些真正具有魔法的东西，比如噼啪爆炸牌——最后他们以躺在一起作为结尾，肩碰肩，纸牌散落在他们之间。一切都表明他们会以这种方式入睡，虽然有足够的空间让他不感觉到怪异，莱姆斯还是有点惊讶。上一次在别人面前表现得像是个文明人是什么时候的事？他已经不记得了。</p><p>房间里一片漆黑，窗帘被拉上了，遮住了残月。西里斯是个话匣子；他向莱姆斯讲述了自己的生活——他与食死徒近距离搏斗的冒险经历，穿插着伦敦日常生活的片段、他去过的酒吧和演出。他讲到去酒吧，也许只是莱姆斯对这些事情非常敏感，但他可以发誓，西里斯是故意对他的舞伴使用中性词汇的。他们挨得太近了。莱姆斯不知道这是不是西里斯立刻受到欢迎的原因——就像是认出了同类一样。但莱姆斯就算在一千年以后也不会是那个主动的人，西里斯也不是；他们之间有几英寸的距离，但这点空间却像纸牌屋一样脆弱。</p><p> </p><p>1981年6月24日</p><p>莱姆斯不太习惯舒适地醒来。他没有感到浑身酸痛，也没有刺骨的寒冷。他的胸前平放着一张面朝上的方块J，他把它弹了下来然后起床去洗澡。待他回来后，发现西里斯已经给他带了早餐。</p><p>那天晚些时候，西里斯出乎意料地“被叫去办事了”，不确定什么时候能回来，留下莱姆斯一个人。莱姆斯不是那种会让情绪影响自己的人，无论是在绵绵阴雨的夏日里庄园的灰暗，还是只有一个人呆着的孤独。但是在如此漫长的徘徊之后，他得承认这种软禁开始对他产生影响了。在西里斯离开半小时后，他拿着魔杖从房间里溜了出来。</p><p>从他刚到的那一刻起，他就知道这座庄园非常巨大，他们那时走过许多几乎同样风格的大厅才到达西里斯的房间。但莱姆斯并不熟悉周围的环境，他也不是那种会在某个地方待很久的人。也许有时间，他可以......但是他没有，他不能走得太远。如果只有这里只有西里斯和他的家人活动，他碰到任何人的几率都很小。</p><p>上一次莱姆斯离魔法世界这么近是他父亲带他去买魔杖的时候。他那时十一岁——很显然没有办法去霍格沃茨上学，所以在九月中旬安静的对角巷里，他父亲把他领进了奥利凡德的魔杖店。它只在工作日下午营业几个小时，里面比甚至比莱姆斯的卧室还小，凌乱不堪，每处表面都覆着一层薄薄的灰尘。当意识到这店里居然还有其他人在，奥利凡德看起来有点惊讶。</p><p>莱姆斯把小店记得非常清楚，因为他在那里待了很长时间，但不是因为对角巷本身，也不是它的建筑或者氛围。然而和这里没有一点相似。莱姆斯觉得，这里和他在电视上看到的豪宅真的没有什么不同，除了在蜘蛛网后面，肖像们眨着眼睛斜斜看他。墙壁上镶满了深色的木板，每走一步脚下的地板都会吱嘎作响，这儿有特别多窗户，但是玻璃都很旧而且变形了。每条走廊都是上一条的完美复制品，为了避免迷路，莱姆斯要经常往回走，之后才敢选一条新路。他不觉得西里斯会因为他出走而对他生气，但谁知道呢，他确信自己并不了解西里斯。</p><p>他准备回去他的牢笼了，就在这时，他拐过弯后碰到了西里斯。</p><p>莱姆斯脱口而出，“对不起，我不是故意要——”</p><p>他没把话说完，那不是西里斯。这个人在各方面看起来都和西里斯一模一样；同样的身高，同样苍白的皮肤，乌黑的头发，虽然比西里斯的要短一点和更自然。他的眼睛底下挂着很深的眼袋，但这无碍他的帅气。除了上述的区别，他身上还有种莱姆斯从未在西里斯身上感受到的诚实和坦然，这让他看起来更年轻一点。</p><p>“你他妈是谁？”和西里斯看起来一样的人问。他的手指因为紧握魔杖而泛白，虽然现在还没举起手，但他凝视的眼神暗示了极大的可能性。</p><p>“西里斯的朋友。”莱姆斯针对他更乐观的判断，衷心希望这位西里斯的兄弟——他一定是——不是食死徒中的一员。</p><p>“你们在霍格沃茨认识的？”他眯起眼睛，魔杖晃动了一下，“我不认得你。”</p><p>“不，”莱姆斯说，“我比西里斯年纪大。我们在他毕业之后才开始交往。”</p><p>西里斯的兄弟似乎也像莱姆斯一样在权衡自己的选择，小心翼翼地选择下一句话，以免这场对话以决斗告终。他不想打架，莱姆斯意识到。他的眼神很坚定，拿着魔杖摆出要战斗的姿势，但他不想这么做。</p><p>“我就是随便看看，”莱姆斯补充，“我很快就不会再打扰到你了。”</p><p>“我们父母不知道你在这里。做你应该做的然后赶紧离开。”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“不要让我不得不介入。”</p><p>莱姆斯有一种感觉，他们的谈话和他认为的并不一样。他感觉自己在树里面，这些木墙若隐若现地向他逼近，把周围的空气都吸走了。他只停留了五天，现在他得走了，要另找一个避风港。可能要和某个人约一夜才能摆脱流淌在他四肢中的紧张。</p><p>“我不会的，”他说。</p><p>西里斯的弟弟走到一边，没有对视，莱姆斯继续朝前走。他走了几米，停了下来。在走廊的地板上，就是西里斯的弟弟刚腾出来的那条小路上，躺着一张羊皮纸。莱姆斯捡起它，转过身去，但他已经走了，莱姆斯也不打算出声。</p><p>他告诉自己，这只是一时的失控。于是他打开了羊皮纸。</p><p>29号，下午5点，威康比站。再次感谢。CD</p><p>莱姆斯并不惊讶，如果这真是一场如西里斯所说的战争，人们就会偷偷摸摸地四处走动，给彼此写密信。他不应该读这个，他不应该拥有它。所以当他回到西里斯的房间时，他会把它塞进背包，然后离开这里。他的包在床脚处敞开着，衣服散落在四周；莱姆斯的麻瓜裤子搭在小天狼星的一件长袍上。床下有一张波斯地毯，红色和金色的帷幔点亮了黑暗的墙壁。</p><p>莱姆斯会想念这里的。</p><p>注释：<br/>
（1）原文为people whose head are screwed on right，whichever direction that was.头脑清醒的人字面意为头向右，所以后面接了一句为无论是那个方向。一点文字游戏。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>